love in the fast lane
by daughterofsalem
Summary: new girl, Adrienne Cortez, certainly knows how to make an impression. new to LA, but a veteran of racing. has the ol' coyote finally found someone? Or will her relationship with the 'enemy' keep them apart? VINCE OC
1. IOh Tokyo

There were cars in every direction. Racer skanks stood with, who they thought, were the kings of the street. Trying to get in with 'the crowd'. No matter how long I stay with the racing scene, I don't think I will ever understand the logic of 'the racer skank'. Okay, so if some hotrod racer boy decided to take you home for the night, you think he's going to want you to stay? Hello no. You'll just be number God only knows, on his bed post.

Don't get me wrong. I love the races. It's what I live for. The sights, the sounds, the pure adrenaline. It's addictive. One taste, and you're hooked for life. That's why no one really gives two shits about it being so damn illegal. Everyone here has to get their fix. And all it costs it 2G or a pink slip. Not that much of a high price when you've been coming to these things as long as I have. 

Right now, I'm stood in the Tokyo underground. The last race of the night is about to take place. But this one is special for me. Not only is it the last race of the night, but it's my last race in Tokyo for a while. Some bad stuff has gone down around here and it's in my best interest if I can't be found for a while. So tomorrow morning, I'm taking off to LA to stay with family. Don't know what the hell I'm going to do without my fix of racing. 

"Please don't tell me you're getting all phiosophical with your thoughts again. Not tonight girl" I turn and face the owner of the voice. Twinkie, my best friend. Right hand man. Practically brother. I think I'm going to miss him the most. I shrug my shoulders and look sheepishly at the floor. I can almost hear him roll his eyes as he walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Adrienne, this is your last night in Tokyo for a while. I forbid and moping of any kind" That manages to raise a small smile out of me. Only two people can ever seem to cheer me up. Twink and Han. Han, I'm going to miss him. All these years as best friends with unbelievable sexual tension that everybody knows about but never speaks of.

Twink moves me to the starting line and I see little Mr. Drif King sat leaning against his car with his girl, Neela stood next to him. Don't get me wrong, Shawn's a cool guy just...a cocky SOB. His girl Neela's cool though. She's really been my only source of girl time. I always hang with guys more than girls, always have. It's just nice to have a little estrogen around with you some times. Too much testosterone and your screwed. 

"Yo, Adrienne, glad you could make it" Cocky son of a ...You see what I mean? I was here years before he showed his Alabama Mississippi red neck ass around here. I'm the only girl in Tokyo who can drift too. Well, drift good anyway.

"Oh yea Shawn, I was thinking of just not showing up to the races that I've been coming to since i was fifteen" I hope he understands I was being sarcastic. He just throws me a smile and shakes his head.

"You're an annoying little bitch, but I'm going to miss you" glad it please you your highness. Jackass.

That's when I heard it. One thing I thought I would never witness in my life. A car pulls up in front of us and out steps Han. He walks over to Earl and hands him some money before looking directly at me.

"I want in on tonight's race" and that was enough to send a wave of silence over the entire underground. All eyes on Han.

"What? Are you serious man? But I thought you never raced" Yea damn right you better be shaking in your boots 'DK'. Han could kick your ass.

"I found something worth racing for" He said without taking his eyes off of me. Dayum. The one time Han decideds to break the sexual tension and open an oppertunity for us to...maybe try something, just happens to be the day I'm leaving. I feel Twink tighten his grip on my shoulders before whispering to me.

"Never thought he had the balls to do it. You always were the one thing that got under his skin" I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head lightly.

"Adrienne, he could never say no to you. The first few times you and Han hung out, you told him that one day, you wanted to see him race. This is that one day girl. This is a big thing for Han, you obviously mean alot to him"

Have I mentioned that guys are assholes?


	2. LA Races

I stepped out of the airport and into the LA heat. Don't get me wrong, Tokyo isn't exactly Antarctica but this weather is just rediculous. Glancing around, I try finding my ride but it seems like I've been forgotten once again. I swear, if this guy wasn't family, I would shove my foot so far down his throat...

That's when someone coverd my eyes. "Guess who" 

"Johnny Tran you asshole!" I screamed before turning around and hugging my cousin. He hugged back and chuckled before holding me at arms length.

"My God, look at you. What happend to little Adrienne Cortez, the thin gangly, awkward teenager I saw last?" I laughed a little. He was right. Last time he saw me, I was small, built like a stick, frizzy hair and glasses. Now I'm tall, filled out, nice long dark hair that took me forever to get like this and no more glasses.

"What's the matter? Don't you like my new look? I was going to go for a sex kitten look but decided against it when I realised that security would just try to find an excuse to frisk me" He laughed and pulled me into another hug before grabbing my luggage and dragging me over to his ride.

On the way back to his place, Johnny and I caught up on the past few years. I told him about my time in Tokyo. How mom got remarried and then disowned me so I moved in with Han and Twinkie who then taught me how to drift. He told me all about his business and informed me on all the races that go down here. Now that was something I was deffinatly up for. Maybe LA won't be as bad as I thought.

It was around 8:30pm when I had finally gotten settled into my room and got most of my stuff unpacked. Johnny had told me to be ready for 9:00pm as he would take me to my first LA race. I couldn't have been more exstatic. So here I am, 9:02pm and standing in front of my mirror wondering if I've chosen the right look. I was wearing a short red plad skirt with black knee high boots, a long black spaghetti strap tank top and left my dark hair down in waves. I could hear Johnny pacing down stairs and letting out a string of cuss words that were no doubt, meant for me. I rolled my eyes before taking one more quick glance in the mirror and running down stairs.

Johnny took one look at me and started shaking his head. "What?"

"No Adrienne. Just...no. You are not going out dressed like that. I don't want people thinking my baby cousin is a slut or some racer skank. Nuh-uh. Now way not happening" I can tell this is going to take a while.


	3. we're not in Kansas no more toto

"God, I look like a fucking nun" were the first words out of my mouth as soon as Johnny, his team and I pulled up to the races. Granted, I was still wearing the same outfit I planned on wearing, but i'd just thrown on a thin black hoodie. Just for Johnny's peace of mind. Not that it really helped all that much.

"Don't use a swear word in the same sentence as 'nun'. It's un-fucking holy" Lance said while shaking his head at me. Honestly, someone besides me has to see that this kid is an idiot. Right? I feel someone grab my wrist and I turn to see Johnny.

"Hey, be careful alright? I know what these guys are capable of. Hell, I am one of these guys"

"Johnny, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl you know"

"I know. I'm just looking out for you. This isn't like Tokyo, no one gives a shit here Adrienne. Just be careful okay?" He stares at me and I'm the first to cave and look away.

"Yea. Of course" He seems to breathe in releif and lets go of my wrist.

"Hey, one more thing. Stay away from the Toretto team, yea? We're not exactly the best of friends, there's no telling what they'd do to you to get to me. Understand?" God damn it Johnny. Always sticking your nose in other peoples business. You just can't leave it alone. It's going to get you killed one day.

"Yes Johnny. I understand perfectly. I'll just let you lock me in my room until you decided I can go outside by myself. Like when I'm forty maybe?" I roll my eyes and walk off into the crowd of people.

As I look around at all the different cars and people surrounding them, I suddenly feel the small twinge of adreneline slowly creeping through my whole body. You can just feel everything in this atmosphere. The love of the race. The understanding. I can hear and almost feel the roaring of these beautiful machines as they come to life. What I wouldn't give to race tonight. It's like I'm having withdrawel symptoms. But I guess that's what happens when you loose something almost as important as air. Ultimatly, that's what racing is. It's the air you breathe. If you're a racer, or even just love the whole aspect of it, racing air. You eat, sleep and breathe it. So after not racing for almost a week, I'm starting to get a little twitchy. I probably look like a tweeker. But who am I to give a fuck as long as I see some good shit tonight. Lord knows I won't be racing tonight, not with Johnny watching my back. Or getting his goons to watch me for him.

Yes, that's right Lance. I can see you. You're not exactly invisible or even subtle stood two foot away from me pretending to flirt with some racer chaser...who has now walked off and been replaced by some Mexican guy who is looking a little creeped out that you offered him a 'good time tonight'. Jackass. Where the fuck does my cousin pick these idiots up? Even the little guy from Fantasy Island was better than this doofus. 'the plane boss, the plaaaaannnneee' Are there any guys around here who can actually tell their elbow from their ass?

No? Didn't think so.


	4. pussy wagon papi

I was bent over a Honda Civic checking out what was under the hood when I felt someone slap my ass. Turning around and straightening up I see some frat boy wanna be gangster smirking at me. Behind him is some bald muscle bound neanderthal and his bitch, a scruffy looking thug. Probably this asshole's crew, I think while rolling my eyes. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at 'frat boy'.

"What's up mami? You like my ride?" Was this guy for real? I point to the car behind me.

"This yours?" He nods his head and looks quite proud of himself while Jay and silent bob behind him just smirk. "Well, it's a nice ride, for a soccor mom" Frat Boys mouth drops so low I'm almost worried his jaw will break. Almost. That must have been moulder and skully breaking point 'cause they just burst out laughing.

"What the fuck you talking about, mami?" A whiney white boy thinking he's hyspanic just 'cause he can say the word mami? LA is just full of weirdos. Who knew?

"I'm talking about this pussy wagon. Don't matter how many mods you fit or how many times you wrench this bitch up, it's a pussy wagon. Girls in Malibu drive these 'cause they're pretty colors. Don't get me wrong, it's been fitted nicely. Not great, but it'll get you to the corner store and back. You want a real ride?" I glance behind the well built guy and his kinda hot thug friend and see a vision in yellow. I point over Frat boy's shoulder to the yellow skyline with a smile on my face.

"That, is a real car, papi" I start to walk past frat boy, but thought i might as well leave him with something other than a bruised ego. So on the way past, i kick him in the crotch and his falls to his knees. Well that just sends the two goonies to the floor laughing their asses off. "Oh, and you ever touch me again asswipe, and I'll run you over with your own damn car"

I make my way over to the skyline with a smile on my face. Quite proud of how I handled the situation. You know, with out my diplomatic skills, that could have ended badly.


	5. meeting scruffy puppy and crome dome

As i made it to the skyline, i felt someone grab my wrist. What is this? Let's maul Adrienne day? But i turned anyway to come face to, well, chest with the scruffy guy. Up close he's quite easy on the eyes. The scruffy look is actually kinda cute. He almost looks like a lost puppy. Awwww.

He smirked down at me before speaking. "That was quite the ego blow there. Not sure the boy deserved all of that"

"He's a frat boy wanna be gangster. If he wants to live in the ghetto one day and become a bad ass, he has to get used to abuse. I'm simply helping him" Instead of rolling his eyes at my sarcasm like most people do, he actually laughed instead. He crossed his arms and stared down at me with a smile on his face. It was really uncomfortable thought. I mean, it was like he could see through all my bullshit and see...well, me. Kinda scary when all I've done my whole life is build up walls so that doesn't happen.

"What? Something on my face, Jackass?" Once again, he just smiles down at me. This guy is kinda creepy. Nice smile, just...creepy.

"No, I'm just trying to figure you out"

"Ha, good luck with that. I can't even figure me out. Give me a shout if anything clicks, yea?" I turn to look at the beautiful piece of art that is the skyline but get my attention pulled back to scruffy puppy looking guy when his big bald headed friend walks up beside him.

"Quite a show you put on there. You always run you mouth little girl?"

"Hey crome dome, just 'cause you're taller than me, have more muscles, and chances are you're stronger than me. Doesn't mean I can't and won't take you down. Don't patronise me and I won't castrate you, yea?" God I just hated it when guys thought that they were superior, just because I'm a girl. If I could race tonight, I could show him who's the alpha dog in LA now. But he just stands there and shakes his head with a small smirk on his lips while scruff puppy guy laughs, once again.

"You got guts girl, I'll give you that much. What's you're name?"

"What's it to you? I thought you'd just be content to call me something like, 'the chick with metaphoric balls'" This time, both guys laugh. I'm getting kinda tired of this. They think i'm kidding. I'm really not, I'm just hostile. I guess it's my short height and lack of muscles where I fall. Just because I don't look like I could kick your ass, doesn't mean I can't.

"I would. But I like my dick where it is, and so do the ladies" I just rolled my eyes. Typical racer. Scratch that. Typical guy, period.

"Oh yea, I bet they're just crawling over eachother to get with the guy with the drawn on eyebrows" Scruffy puppy guy cracks up again before holding his hand out.

"S'up baby? I'm Vince. Gotta say, you're growing on me already" I wearily shake his hand before answering.

"Adrienne. Adrienne Cortez"

"Well Adrienne Cortez, what are you doing round here? Never seen you before"

"Maybe you just weren't looking. Let's face it, I'm not exactly your type of girl, am I baby?"

"And what's that mean?" I look at 'Vince' and see he looks a little pissed. So what, not like I care. Right?

"I'm dressed like a nun compared to your 'type'. Plus, by the looks of these broads, I'm guessing I'm the only one here who has an IQ higher than her shoe size"

Well now Vince is just about crying his eyes out with tears. I don't think he's offended anymore. I even got his macoistic friend to crack a real smile. But before I can even pat myself on the back for a job well done, some Latina girl comes stomping over to us and pushes herself in front of the guy with the muscles. She looks me up and down before glaring and me at letting out a growl.

Damn, never had anyone actually 'growl' at me before.

"Yo, back off bitch. Dom has nothing to do with you, get it?!" Ohhhh, so that's his name. Well, if that's how you wanna play it, 'chica', I'll play.

"Aww, you're no fun. Me and Dom were just about to hop in the back of this beautiful piece of machinery and make it rock all night long" The way 'Dom' and Vince's eyes widen, I think I may have made a slight mistake. The girl gets right up in my face and starts shouting, drawing all attention this way.

"The hell you were! You stay the fuck away from my man you whore or I'll rearange that face of yours"

"Oh calm down, I wasn't being serious. But you might want to keep your 'man' on a tighter leash. He seems to dish out more trouble than he can handle"

I decided to turn and walk away. It didn't take a mind reader to see that this girl and Dom were going to be at eachothers throats. And trust me, you could just tell that you didn't want to be in the middle of that fight.

I mean, would you? She did growl at me


	6. warrior princess of pouting

I was talking to some guy who called himself 'Hector' when Lance crept up from no where and grabbed my wrist, pulling me through a crowd of people. Honest to God, if my cousin didn't like having this fool around so much, I'd be happily digging a six foot deep ditch right now.

He stopped pulling me along when we reached a very un-happy looking Johnny, leaning against his car. "What the hell was that, Adrienne?!"

"What are you talking about? I think I should be the one asking that question after you had your little lap dog here cut off my circulation. Which FYI 'Lance', not apreciated" I said, whilst sending him a glare for good mesure. Johnny pushed himself off of his car and walked closer to me, staring me down.

"I mean, what do you think you're doing? I told you to stay away from Toretto and his team. So what do you do? You go straight over and talk to them!" No I didn't.

"No I didn't. Some asshole thought he could put his hands on me so I taught him a lesson..." I looked over to Lance and whispered, "Remember that" Before continuing my talk with Johnny. "Then scruffy puppy and crome dome thought I was kidding and that it'd be okay to mock the short girl" I once again looked over at Lance, "Which it's not" Lance looked a little scared but Johnny stilled look pissed.

"Crome dome IS Dom Toretto, Adrienne!" I looked at him puzzled.

"Oh. Then who's scruffy puppy?" At this, all of Johnny's team, and some random people stood near by just looked at me like I was crazy. But what was his name again? I think it started with a...B?

"The 'scruffy puppy' guy who's with Toretto is Vince, his right hand man. Still part of the team I told you to stay away from" Ahhh, Vince, that was it. Well I was close atleast. B ryhmes with V. So that still counts.

"Look, I didn't know alright. But trust me, Dom Toretto I can stay away from" Johnny gave me a skeptical look. "I'm being serious, J. He's not that great. And about as interesting as carpet watching" At my last comment Johnny seemed to ease up a little.

"Alright. I guess you couldn't have known who he was at first. But I'm deadly serious when I say keep away from him. I don't want to see you get hurt. Now don't go off of on one about how you're basically, Xena warrior princess and can take care of yourself because I don't care. He's bad news and I don't want to get a phone call saying that my baby cousin is dead in a ditch somewhere because of Toretto, you understand?"

I hear Lance mutter something under his breath about not minding getting a call like that but since Johnny had basically just burst my whole entire bubble, there wasn't much I could do accept cross my arms and pout.

And by God, did I pout


	7. Leon Liam I know what I said

As I sat on the hood of Johnny's car, pile of junk by the way, I couldn't help but feel like a little kid who got scolded after getting their hand caught in the preverbial 'cookie jar'. Who does he think he is? Telling me to stay put with this hunk of scrap metal. I shook my thoughts away as a very hot looking guy in a basket ball jersey walked over with some tall guy wearing a beanie.

"Hi, I'm Leon. You might not wanna sit on the hood of that car. Racers don't especially like people sitting on what they consider their babies. Not to mension that's Johnny Tran's car. Wouldn't want you to have to deal with that creep" I rolled my eyes before turning to face him.

"Honey, first things first. This is not a car. This, is cardboard wrapped in aluminum foil. Doesn't matter wheather I sit on it or douse it in paint stripper, nothing's going to make much difference...well, apart from a trash compacter, maybe. And second of all, just 'cause I'm wearing a skirt you're automatically asuming that I don't know a thing about cars or racing, am I right?"

The Leon guy looked at me with a smirk before licking his lips and replying with, "Well you don't exactly look the...racer type" Oh God. And there was me thinking that it was just Sean who was a cocky SOB. Guess I owe him an apology now. It's not just him, it's the whole male fucking race. Why not save humanity now and kill off all straight males and just use gay sperm? It would make things a hell of alot easier and wouldn't piss me off half as much.

"Listen, Liam..."

"It's Leon"

"I know what I said" Interrupting me now is really not a good idea, fool. "You ever heard of drifting? It's a huge thing up in Tokyo" I saw his eye brows knit together and nod his head.

"Yea, pretty awesome shit. Complicated as fuck though"

"Yeah, well in Tokyo I'm what's known as the 'DQ'. You know what that stands for? Drift Queen. I beat out over two hundred rediculously skilled racers and drifters every week without even breaking a sweat. And you want to know how? Because I'm just that good" I hopped down off of Johnny's car and stood in front of Leon. I put my hand under his chin and closed his mouth as he was still in, what I guess was shock.

"That's right pretty boy. Shut your mouth so the flies don't get in" and I saunterd off into the crowd to try and find something or someone interesting enough to keep my attention.

Should I say it again? 'Cause I really think it's needed.

Dumb. Asses.


	8. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

I know that people hate authors notes, I do too. And you don't want to read this but you just want the story and I do apologise for putting this in here but I just thought it was necessary.

Just a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. I love seeing what you think, good or bad, as long as its constructive. I know that I havent updated in a while but thats a cross between writers block and lack of time to write.

I'm going to continue this simply because of all the positive feedback and people actually asking me to continue. Feel free to leave feedback and your thoughts, its always nice to read and it gives me more reason to keep this one going.

So thank you )

x x


End file.
